


I Feel So Lucky

by jaeseong



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseong/pseuds/jaeseong
Summary: Junhee tries to take his dog for a walk and ends up knocking down a stranger.





	I Feel So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @_jaeseong! Enjoy!

My minds is a mess. I've been so stressed about my job lately. It feels like all I do is pointless, all my efforts, nights awake, all the struggles, I feel like it's all in vain. I've thought about giving up because this doesn't seem to have a future but I don't think I'd be happy doing anything else. My dog looks up at me, he won't stop staring.  
\- What do you want? Hm?  
I pet his head for some time but he doesn't move at all, keeping his eyes on me.  
\- It's like you know something is up.  
I look outside. It's such a nice day and I'm locked inside my place. I never have time off like this, maybe I should go out.  
\- Do you wanna go for a walk?  
Lion tilts his head cutely and I smile before getting up to find his leash.  
The cold breeze brushes through my hair as I walk, the sun feels warm against my skin and it'd be relaxing if it wasn't for one thing. Lion is really strong and very very excited about walks. It kinda feels like he's walking me instead of the opposite. At first I manage to hold him, but as I get tired it gets harder and harder to stop him.  
\- Lion! Lion! Aaaaah! Lion!! You're hurting my arm! Liooon! Slow down!!  
He starts going faster, like he's mocking me, and I struggle to hold him. I try stopping him but he doesn't and I eventually have to start running to keep up. On a moment of distraction, I feel my body colliding against someone. The speed I was going makes us both fall hard against the concrete floor. For a second I just stare at the boy in front of me, trying to register what happened. When I realize I knocked down a stranger I start apologizing.  
\- Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? You're hurt!! I'M SO SORRY!!!  
The blonde boy in front of me quietly looks at his arms, scratched from the fall.  
\- It's fine. I'm ok.  
\- No, you're not! I hurt you, I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking and just- wait, where's..?  
\- Oh, your dog ran away as soon as you dropped his leash.  
\- Oh no! No! No! No!  
I start freaking out, getting up quickly and tripping on my own feet.  
\- Hey calm down, are you ok? Are you hurt?  
The stranger asks while getting up.  
\- No, it's fine. I have to find my dog.  
I look around desperately, not finding Lion anywhere near. I'm in the verge of tears. I can't lose him, I can't. And I thought this day couldn't get any worse.  
\- I can help you find him, ok? It's ok. We'll find him.  
I nod a little, it's easier to find him with two people so I can't say no to help.  
\- Why don't you look at this side and I look over there?  
\- Ok.

 

* * *

 

When someone knocked me down to the floor my first response was to curse. I was in a bad mood already since a lot of bad things happened today. But when I looked up to see a cute, very worried guy, I just let it pass. He seemed genuinely worried and I wasn't that hurt. When he tries to get up and nearly falls on his face I worry he might be the one who's hurt. Turns out he's just very desperate about loosing his dog. When I realize he's nearly crying I sympathize with him and offer to help.  
We walk around for a long time. When I start thinking about what should I say to the boy if we don't find his dog I hear him screaming. I run to the direction of the sound, one of the side streets, and see he's running after his dog, who seems to enjoy the attention and think this is all a game. When the boy corners his dog, the pet turns around and runs in my direction with his owner right behind him. I prepare myself to catch him and even though I fail to hold him, I manage to hold his leash at the last second. Unfortunately, I lose my balance and fall with my elbows on the floor, trying to not let him go as I land.  
The dog's owner runs in my direction, being once again crazy worried about me. Except this time he's probably right as I feel a streak of blood running down my arm. He takes the leash from my hands, helping me up, and we walk to a bench on the playground around the corner. He ties the leash on it, asking me to watch his dog for a bit. After a few minutes he's back with a first-aid kit from the drugstore around the corner and I thank him as he treats my wounds. He cleans the blood and dirt with a burning liquid, throwing the dirty cotton into the plastic bag from the store and leaving it aside. When he's done he starts apologizing once again and thanking me for catching his dog.  
\- It's fine. I'm happy to help.  
\- Still, you didn't have to go through the trouble.  
_I probably wouldn't have if you weren't so visibly desperate and on the verge of tears, I think to myself._  
\- Anyway, what's his name?  
\- Lion.  
\- It suits him.  
\- Yeah, it does.  
\- And what's your name?  
\- Park Junhee.  
\- It suits you.  
\- Really? Why?  
\- It's cute.  
Junhee freezes for a second, staring at me with a light blush spreading through his cheeks. He looks away embarrassed, clearing his throat awkwardly before continuing.  
\- And what's your name?  
\- Lee Donghun.  
He smiles a little, glancing back at me.  
\- Well I appreciate your help. Really. Thanks.  
\- It's fine. I wasn't doing anything important.  
\- Were you taking a walk too?  
\- Yeah, I had a bad day so I was trying to clear my head.  
\- I'm sorry I made your day even worse.  
\- Would you believe me if I say you made it better?  
\- No? I bumped into you, made you look for my dog and hurt you.  
\- It took my mind off my problems.  
\- Yeah, I made you deal with my problems instead.  
I laugh, looking at him again. He's so cute, goddamnit. He seems to realize I'm staring, so he moves awkwardly on his seat.  
\- I get it, I was in a bad mood too. I mean, not that I'm in a great mood now. I'm sweaty, tired and all of that, but you get it...  
\- Do you wanna talk about it?  
\- What?  
\- Do you wanna talk about why you're on a bad mood?  
\- Ah... It's just... Work stuff.  
\- What do you work with?  
\- I'm a dance teacher.  
\- Really? That's cool.  
\- Yeah, it used to be.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I don't know. I mean, I do but... Basically I work for a company, I train a bunch of kids, they're really sweet and hardworking but the company puts so much pressure on all of us. I got yelled for making a shitty choreography. The kids couldn't do it properly because we only had two weeks to work on it and everything ended up a mess. They're super sad about it and I feel sorry for them because this is all my fault.  
\- How old are they?  
\- Between 11 and 16 years old.  
\- Shit, that's so young.  
\- Yeah. It's normal to start really early.  
\- The way I look at it, it's really difficult to make really young kids learn so much that fast. It's not your fault. They'll get it eventually.  
\- I guess.  
He shrugs his shoulders, not saying anything else about it.  
\- What about you? Why were you having a bad day?  
\- Well, work stuff.  
I smile. He smiles back at me, turning a bit on his seat so he can look at me properly.  
\- And what do you work with?  
He asks with a smirk. I can't decide if I wanna punch or kiss him.  
\- I'm a... Singer... Of sorts. Not exactly.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I have a contract with a company, I joined a few years ago, they liked my voice and thought I could have a future but I've been nothing but a disappointment to them.  
\- I'm sure that's not true. What happened?  
\- I took classes for a bunch of shit during years and by now I was supposed to have debuted already but they said I'm a shitty songwriter, my voice isn't that unique and they don't want to waste their money on someone who doesn't seem to have a future on the industry. I'm not exaggerating, they said that word by word. So, yeah, I've been having a pretty horrible day. Or week. Actually probably months. Yeah, I've been having a pretty bad time in general.  
\- I'm so sorry to hear about it. Companies can be too harsh. I'm sure you're super talented.  
\- You don't know that.  
\- Then show me.  
\- What?  
\- Sing to me.  
I'm taken by surprise. I don't usually sing for strangers. But I mean, that's what singers are supposed to do, right?  
\- I, hm, I'm not sure. What would I even sing?  
\- Anything you want. It doesn't have to be one of your songs if you're not comfortable with that. Just any song that you like it's fine.  
I nod lightly, thinking about what I should sing. I turn around so my back is facing Junhee, sighing before starting.

 

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_  
_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_  
_I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

 _My head’s under water_  
_But I’m breathing fine_  
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you._

 

I wait a few seconds before turning around.  
\- How was it?  
\- That... Was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.  
I laugh, thinking he can't possibly be serious about this.  
\- No, I mean it. Your voice is so beautiful and you sing with so many emotions, I can tell you put your heart into this. Honestly, if your company can't hear it I think they might be deaf.  
My face starts getting hot, it feels so weird to hear such nice compliments.  
\- Thank you. - I whisper, staring at the ground.  
\- When you release your first album I'll be sure to buy a copy.  
\- Thanks. But you don't have to, I can give you a signed one.  
\- That'd be great, once you're famous I can sell it for three times the normal price.  
I laugh at his idea, it feels weird to even imagine something like this.  
\- I don't know if I'm ever getting that far.  
Junhee puts his hand on my arm for a second, trying to come off as honest as he could.  
\- I truly believe you have the talent to do it. Believe in yourself. You have an angel's voice.  
\- You're the angel. - I snicker back as if it was an insult.  
He smiles brightly and looks like he's accomplished something.  
Lion starts getting angry about the leash stopping him from running around, crying and biting it.  
The pretty boy next to me stares at him for a few minutes before turning to me to say in a very low tone:  
\- I should get going, Lion is probably hungry and he hates being stuck at the same place.  
\- Oh, okay... Y'know I should probably walk you to your place so you won't loose him again.  
Junhee's face lights up as he gets up.  
\- Okay! Let's go then.

We walk as slowly as we can, on a silent agreement trying to make this last as long as it can. Lion seems a bit bored and even stops to pee a few times, slowing us even more. We talk about why we chose our jobs and how we were like when we were younger and full of dreams. After just a few blocks, we arrive at a small house.  
\- This is it.  
\- That's a nice place.  
\- Thanks, it's my grandma's actually. I got it from her when she passed away.  
\- Sorry about that.  
\- It's fine, it's been a few years. Lion really likes in here because of the backyard, he can run around.  
\- I'm sure it's great.  
We stay in silence during some time, clearly not wanting to leave but also knowing we had to. I'm burning inside trying to decide between asking for his phone or just running away.  
\- I'm kinda hungry. - He blurts out a bit louder than normal.  
\- Yeah, me too. - I reply carefully.  
\- Do you want to maybe go eat something? It's ok if you don't.  
I release all the breath I was holding without realizing.  
\- That sounds great.  
\- Ok! I'll just give Lion some food and then we can go. Do you wanna wait inside or?  
\- No, it's fine I'll wait here.  
\- Ok, I'll be right back.  
He runs inside, with his dog right behind him. Once he closes the door I start freaking out. Who the fuck just waits outside? He could take minutes to get ready. Now he's probably gonna have to rush just because I said I'd be waiting. Or maybe he's just gonna make me stand here for an hour.  
Thankfully, less than 10 minutes later he comes back. He smiles at me as he asks where we should go.


End file.
